In a cellular network, a cell usually has several neighboring cells. When a mobile terminal (for example, a User Equipment, or a terminal device) spans a boundary of a cell to reach another cell, the mobile terminal needs to switch a base station, so as to ensure normal communication.
After moving, the mobile terminal needs to switch from a source base station of a located area to a target base station of a target area, so as to ensure that the communication is not interrupted, and the mobile terminal implements switching mainly by executing a switching command sent by the source base station.
Specifically, when the mobile terminal performs switching, the source base station sends a switching request message to the target base station, where the switching request message carries an information parameter of the mobile terminal; the target base station returns a reply message to the source base station, where the reply message carries an information parameter of the target base station; the source base station sends a switching command to the mobile terminal, where the switching command carries the information parameter of the target base station; and the mobile terminal executes the switching command.
In a co-channel network, a co-channel base station exists. Therefore, when communicating with another device, the source base station may use a channel resource the same as the one used for sending the switching command to the mobile terminal, so that interference on the channel resource increases, the switching command cannot be sent to the mobile terminal in time by using the channel resource, and the mobile terminal cannot switch to the target base station in time, thereby resulting in interruption of the communication of the mobile terminal.
In order to solve the above problem, before the source base station sends the switching command to the mobile terminal, the target base station and a surrounding base station reserve a channel resource for the mobile terminal, and the channel resource is provided only for the source base station to send the switching command to the mobile terminal. That is to say, when the source base station sends the switching command to the mobile terminal by using the reserved channel resource, the target base station does not use the reserved channel resource to communicate with the source base station, thereby ensuring that interference does not exist when the source base station sends the switching command to the mobile terminal.
Specifically, after receiving the switching request message or another message sent by the source base station, the target base station and the surrounding base station are prohibited from using a resource block used for delivering the switching command, when the user performs switching.
During the process of implementing that the mobile terminal switches the base station, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: the target base station reserves the channel resource for the mobile terminal to reduce interference on receiving, by the mobile terminal, the switching command, where only interference of the target base station on the receiving, by the mobile terminal, the switching command is reduced, but interference of another co-channel base station on the receiving, by the mobile terminal, the switching command is not reduced.